Night Time Talks
by Zyxwee
Summary: Dr Granger sends his daughter off to a magic school to do magic things. What he doesn't expect is for her to return with a boyfriend!


All rights go to J.K Rowling (who I am not).

* * *

After 1st Year

"I don't know about this Ron boy," John spoke aloud,

"John you hardly know him," his wife Jean Granger replied.

"I know enough, like the fact he appears to have no respect," John persisted,

"No respect or just best friends with your daughter?" Jean reasoned

"No respect," John nodded, Jean sighed.

"What don't you like about him?"

"He's just… Well-

"You see, you're just jealous."

"Jealous!" John spluttered, "Jealous of what?!"

"Quiet dear, you'll wake Hermione-

"Jealous of what?!" John demanded,

"Of the boys', you're jealous of Ron and Harry because you think they're stealing your little girl."

John paused for a moment, "That's… That's ridiculous."

Jean sighed.

* * *

After 2nd Year

"That boy's scrawny."

"What boy John?"

"That red-headed one."

"Who, Ronald?"

"Yes," John sat up facing his wife who copied him though moving more slowly.

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Jean sighed.

"Well, it's… um, you see-

"Jealous," his wife pointed an accusing finger at her husband.

"I AM NOT!"

"Mum, Dad," it was Hermione, "Are you two fighting?"

"No honey, your Dad's just being silly," Jean called back,

"Oh, okay Mum. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

"But admit it Jean, the boy's bad news," John stated,

"I'll admit nothing of the sort until I know the boy. Goodnight, John."

* * *

After 3rd Year

"He's rough looking."

"Who are we talking about dear?"

"That Weasley boy."

"Who, Ronald?"

"Yes," John was resting with his arms behind his head, Jean turned to face him tiredly.

"His hair's getting long is all, that doesn't make him rough."

"Still makes him look rough," John mumbled, "Did you see the way he nearly attacked his brother last summer when we left Hermione with them in that Alley."

"He was touchy about his voice breaking, it's normal in growing boys John, you were no better," Jean explained as patiently as she could, smirking at the memory of her young husband, "And that 'Alley' has a name."

"Right, Diagonally," John said.

"Die-a-gon Alley," Jean said slowly and John could hear the teasing in her voice as she pecked his cheek and turned over to sleep.

* * *

After 4th Year

"Did you see the size of him?"

"Who, dear?" Jean's voice was muffled by her pillow,

"That-That boy," John said, he was sitting up in bed his hands clasped firmly and twiddling his thumbs,

"'That boy' has a name John, one of these days you'll learn to use it," Jean's annoyance was quite evident.

"Well, something's upset Hermione-

"So you're going to blame it on Ronald! The boy you don't even know!" it was an accusation, not a question, "Hermione said she had something to tell us tomorrow and that it was important but we won't need to worry about it."

"She's going out with him?!" John exclaimed. Jean sat up and raising an eyebrow said entirely to panic her husband,

"How on Earth did you figure it out?"

* * *

After 5th Year

"I hope he's alright."

"Who?" Jean was reading a book in bed quite ready for this conversation to start as usual.

"That boy."

"Who, Ronald?"

"Yes," John said as if it should be obvious,

"You're… caring for him?" Jean asked dropping her book in surprise,

"Well… I just- I just mean, the last time we saw him he could barely move his arms in that hospital wing," John was sitting up twiddling his thumbs again, "I was just curious as to if he had made a full recovery."

"You care about him," Jean tried to hide her smirk,

"I still don't like him-

He received a whack on the arm for this,

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You will be nice to Ronald next time you see him, alright?" Jean gave him a you-have-no-choice look,

"Yes dear."

* * *

After 6th Year

"I really feel I ought to say something," Wendell said sleepily,

"Why on earth do you think that dear," Monica asked glancing briefly up from her book.

"I don't know," Wendell twiddled his thumbs.

"Go to sleep dear, you must be tired after today's move."

* * *

After 7th Year

There was silence as the couple settled down for the night.

In his sleep John Granger muttered,

"That boy."

* * *

Okay so I reuploaded because of this one sentence I just had to remove (it didn't make sense uness your inside my head). So no change really


End file.
